Touch-sensitive surfaces (e.g., touchscreens) are incorporated into many products and systems, and sub-systems, such as automobiles, telephones, machinery, tablet computers, mobile phones, personal computers, etc. Common types of touchscreens include capacitive touchscreens and resistive touchscreens, among others. Capacitive touchscreens may include a transparent conductor coating an insulator, such as glass. When a human finger (which is electrically conductive) touches a capacitive touchscreen, the screen's electrostatic field may be distorted and detected as a change in capacitance. Conventional capacitive touchscreens are limited in their ability to detect touches from non-conductive objects, such as fingers covered with non-conductive gloves. Resistive touchscreens may include two transparent, electrically resistive layers with a gap between the two layers. When a sufficient force is applied, the two layers may touch each other in the location of the force application, and the touch may be electrically sensed.
Some touchscreens incorporate force-sensing. Such “force-sensitive” screens include sensors incorporated into the display screen to measure incremental differences in a distance between the screen and a feature beneath the screen. However, such force-sensitive screens may be difficult and expensive to integrate into touchscreens.